cute_dogefandomcom-20200214-history
MLG'NESS VS DOGE
MLG'NESS VS DOGE is the 2nd episode in Doge and Friends. Plot While Doge and friends were trying to reck Sanic, they went into a battle. Everyone's 1st Turn * Doge used Bite! (32 damage to Sanic). * Spring Doge used Scare! (22 damage to Sanic). * Cate used Scratch! (27 damage to Sanic). * Spoderman used Web! (Critical Hit! 39 damage to Sanic). * Grumpy Cat used NO. (It doesn't effect Sanic...). * Papyrus the Skeleton turned Sanic's whole body blue! (Can't run away for a little while)! * Sanic used the choas doritos and will go Supa Sanic after one turn! (For one turn)! Everyone's 2nd Turn * Doge used Bark! (28 damage to Sanic). * Spring Doge used Mega Bite! (Critical hit! 49 damage to Sanic). * Cate gave her friends MLG Doritos! (Everyone's 3rd turn will have double effects)! * Spoderman used Web! (20 damage to Sanic). * Grumpy Cat used Dark scratch shield to sanic attack will be blocked (it makes that she unbreakleble but if Sanic uses 7 times his same attack that makes shield extinguished). * Papyrus the Skeleton uses Punch (2 damage to Sanic). * Sanic summons Toy Freddy Fazbear,Toy Bonnie,Toy Chica and Mangle. Everyone's 3rd Turn * Doge and Friends Turn MLG this round. * MLG Doge used Run and Charge! (Critical Hit! 62 Damage to Sanic). * MLG Spring Doge used Super Mega Hyper Bite! (49 Damage Mangle). * MLG Cate used Sample Text Shields for all her friends! (Lasts 1 turn). Spoderman used MLG Web! (40 Damage to Toy Freddy). * MLG Grumpy Cat used NO. (10 Damage to Toy Bonnie). * Papyrus the MLG Skeleton used combo! (20 Damage to Sanic). * Sanic SMASHES into Cate! (Cate Faints). * Toy Freddy used Hat Smash! (15 Damage to Doge). * Toy Bonnie used Bow Upper Cut! (Critical Hit but because of Grumpy Cat's shield she isn't hurt). * Toy Chica gives Soda to her friends. (Extra power next round). * Mangle uses Bite! (40 Damage to Spoderman)! Everyone's 4th turn * Doge trys to help Cate and it works. * Spring Doge used Scream! (10 damage to everyone except friends and himself.) * Cate can't attack yet. * Spoderman used web! (10 damage to Mangle). * Mangle Faints! * Grumpy Cat uses NO (46 damages to Toy Freddy) * Toy Freddy Faints. * Papyrus the skeleton uses Punch (4 damage to Toy Chica) * Toy Bonnie uses ULTRA JUMPSCARE LASER. * Papyrus,Cate,Doge and Spring Doge faint. * Toy chica uses Jumpscare (45 damage to Spoderman) * Mangle uses Bite (44 damage to Grumpy Cat) * Sanic does nothing Everyone's 5th turn * Grumpy Cat uses Super foms doritos (Spoderman going to be have Super form in this round expect she) * Super Spoderman uses Chaos Control (enemies cant attack in this round) * Grumpy Cat help Doge * Doge uses Punch (5 to damages to Toy Chica) * Toy Bonnie uses punch (4 damage to Doge) * Toy Chica give Toy Bonnie Soda (extra Power next Round) * Sanic does nothing. Everyone's 6th Turn * Grumpy Cat helps Papyrus. * Spoderman give Doge soda to Doge (Power this round). * Cate uses MLG Glasses (Unbreakable body in next round). * Doge use Power Punch (567 damages to Toy Bonnie). * Toy Bonnie Faints. * Sanic uses fast masters to his friends so they can attack first next round. * Toy chica uses Jumpscares (It's doesn't effect Doge) * Papyrus blocks the way so noone can hurt them next round and makes Sanic and friends not able to got first. THE FINAL * Doge transforms to SSJ3 Doge by making himself angry. * Spoderman transform into Symbiote Extra Spiderman by using MLG webs. * DOGE AND FRIENDS USES SUPER KAMEHA WOW!!! (56565456999999 damages to Sanic and Toy Chica!!!) * SANIC FAINTS!!! * TOY CHICA FAINTS!!! * Toy Bonnie uses Jumpscare (1 damage to SSJ3 Doge). * Grumpy Cat uses Doritos amy charge (5565656565 damages to Toy Bonnie). DOGE AND FRIENDS WINS YAY!!! After Winning Everyone finds out Spring Doge fainted and is still not revived. They couldn't help him. He was later rushed to the hospital. It took time but he was revived. They then go back to find that Sanic was guarding a pair of cool sunglasses. And a small nugget of gold. The gang later wants to live somewhere and not on the streets. They then go to an apartment and pay their rent with the gold.They was boring. Characters Staring: Doge Spring Doge Cate Spoderman Grumpy Cat Papyrus Sanic Featuring: Toy Bonnie Toy Freddy Toy Chica Mangle Cameos: Shedew Doge Transcript MLG'NESS VS DOGE/Transcript Errors Toy Bonnie fainted in Round Six, but is still able to fight in the final round. Trivia This is the first fight of Doge and Friends.Category:Doge and Friends